Orihime Inoue
| image = | race = Człowiek | birthday = 3 września | age = 16-17 | gender = Kobieta | height = 157 cm | weight = 45 kg | blood type = B | affiliation = Grupa Ichigo, Karakura | occupation = Uczennica liceum | team = Grupa Ichigo | base of operations = Dom Inoue, Sakurabashi, Karakura, Japonia, świat ludzi | relatives = Sora Inoue (brat, martwy) Bezimienny ojciec Bezimienna matka Bezimienny dziadek (martwy) | education = Liceum Karakura | signature skill = Shun Shun Rikka | manga debut = Tom 1, Rozdział 2 | anime debut = Odcinek 2 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Yuki Matsuoka | english voice = Stephanie Sheh | spanish voice = Claudia Motta (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest jedną z głównych bohaterów Bleacha. Jest uczennicą tej samej szkoły i klasy co Ichigo Kurosaki. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Tatsuki Arisawa. Wygląd Orihime ma długie, rude włosy. Zawsze ma w nie wpięte spinki, które dostała od swojego brata (wyjątkowo nie ma ich w 64 epizodzie zaraz po przebudzeniu). Jej oczy są brązowe (manga)/szare (anime). Lubi ubierać się w azjatyckie stroje z kwiecistymi wzorami. Inoue jest kobietą o bujnych kształtach (duży biust). Ciągle mówi Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun! Charakter Historia left|thumb|3 letnia OrihimeKiedy miała 3 latka, jej starszy (o 15 lat) brat Sora Inoue zabrał ją od rodziców - pijaków. Mieszkali razem przez kilka lat. Pewnego dnia brat podarował jej spinki, lecz nie przyjęła ich bo stwierdziła, że są dziecinne. Tego samego dnia Sora ginie potrącony przez samochód. Od tego dnia Orihime nie rozstaje się ze spinkami. W szkole była prześladowana z powodu włosów, kilka razy je obcięto. Gdy chciano zrobić to po raz kolejny, uratowała ją Tatsuki Arisawa. Od tego dnia zostały przyjaciółkami. Obecnie utrzymuje się dzięki pomocy finansowej krewnych. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|Rukia pyta Orihime o zranioną nogę She initially appears with Tatsuki walking through the school corridor, discussing her odd tastes in food, which her best friend does not share. A distracted Ichigo Kurosaki collides with her and knocks her to the ground. After he apologizes, she acts strangely and begins to make excuses while fleeing the scene. Later, she is seen at her home being watched by the ghost of her brother, Sora. The next day, Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki come across Orihime as she is walking home from purchasing groceries for dinner. When they find her, it is evident she has been in some sort of accident although she appears unsure if she was hit by a car or not. Despite this, Rukia notices a strange bruise on her leg which she later reveals was made by some form of Hollow. This is confirmed when Acidwire attacks Ichigo, who identifies him as the spirit of Orihime's brother. thumb|left|Orihime ratuje [[Ichigo przed atakiem Acidvire'a]] Meanwhile, Orihime has Tatsuki over for dinner, revealing more of her crush when she becomes distracted by the thought of Ichigo's previous offer to walk her home. After dinner, both girls begin hearing loud noises after Orihime's teddy rips and falls from its shelf. It is then that Acidwire attacks and pulls Orihime's soul from her body, leaving the Chain of Fate unbroken so that she doesn't initially die. Horrified, Orihime witnesses the Hollow attack her best friend, who becomes scared and confused, even when Orihime touches her (due to the fact that Tatsuki cannot see either of them). Ichigo soon arrives to attack the Hollow but still hesitates in finishing him off, being flung from the building in the process. Acidwire then reveals his true identity to Orihime, who is skeptical at first because she doesn't believe her brother would do such horrible things as trying to hurt others. She finally believes him when she sees his reaction to her hair-clips and thus becomes concerned when he and Ichigo begin fighting once more. Again, due to his identity, Ichigo hesitates and loses his sword as a result. Acidwire attacks Orihime and she embraces him during it, despite his exclamation that she should die for him. Orihime apologizes to her brother for causing all this, which results in him being able to temporarily crack his Hollow mask and regain some control over his actions. She awakens in time to bid him farewell before he sends himself to the Soul Society with a smile upon his face. right|thumb|Orihime poznaje swoje moce While both Tatsuki and Orihime's memories are modified by Rukia, this event enables them to start developing spiritual awareness. She once again encounters a Hollow when Uryū lures a massive number to Karakura for his challenge to Ichigo. At this time she tries to get her friends to run quickly from school, in actuality, to run away from the Hollow that was stalking them that they couldn't see. The Hollow, Numb Chandelier, uses her ability to control various students and forces them to attack Orihime, with a shocked Chizuru Honshō unable to prevent her left hand from clenching itself around Orihime's neck. The classmates begin surrounding Orihime and begin gripping her when Tatsuki arrives to defend her from the onslaught, confused by the actions of her fellow students. When Tatsuki tries to fend off the assaults and protect Orihime, she is controlled as well with one of the Hollow's seeds implanted within her. Seeing Tatsuki in tears brings back old memories of the days when Orihime was bullied for the color of her hair and when Tatsuki saved her, thus Orihime decides it is time for her to protect Tatsuki in return for their friendship. This desire forces a change in Orihime whose powers begin to manifest for the first time as she declares that the Hollow made a mistake in hurting her friends. Orihime then notices numerous spirit beings flying over her head discussing whether or not Orihime recognizes their existence. These six spirits, who call themselves Shun Shun Rikka, briefly explain their powers for Orihime, which she uses to defeat the Hollow and heal Tatsuki. Afterwards, Kisuke Urahara takes her and Yasutora Sado to his shop, where he explains their powers to them. Soul Society thumb|left|Orihime siedzi z Tatsuki przed pójściem do [[Soul Society]] Orihime is one of the few people who remember Rukia when she is taken back to Soul Society. She confronts Ichigo about this and about the issues around rescuing Rukia, knowing he will try to do it regardless of what she says. She decides to go to Soul Society as well and is informed that she and Chad have to train to go there by Yoruichi Shihōin. Orihime asks Uryū to train with Chad and herself but he declines. She struggles initially but activates her powers once more after remembering how she felt about protecting Tatsuki. She congratulates Chad when he finally unleashes his power and yet destroys the building, with all of them having to run away afterwards. Orihime lies to Tatsuki about where she is going and spends her last day in Karakura Town with her, spending some quality time together with Orihime promising to return. Orihime received the same message from Urahara as Ichigo and appeared upset that he thought she had no sense of humor. Orihime is impressed and ecstatic when they enter the underground training facility at Urahara's Shop. Orihime, Chad, Uryū and Ichigo are lead by Yoruichi into the Dangai Precipice World that connects both the world of the living and the Soul Society. thumb|right|Orihime pokazuje, że dobrze kontroluje swoje Reiatsu Despite Yoruichi’s warning, Orihime uses her shield against the Dangai cleaner to save her friends and puts herself at risk. She heals Jidanbō Ikkanzaka after Gin prevents them from entering the Seireitei. When they reach the home of Kūkaku, it is shown that Orihime is able to create the Kidō cannonball fairly rapidly and easily compared to the others. She sacrifices her own food for Ichigo when he experiences problems with the technique. The group uses a single Kido ball to enter the Seireitei but is blown away with Uryū when the ball disintegrates and uses Santen Kesshun to catch them both. She still obtains some injuries from the fall and passes out, injuring Uryū when she wakes from her dream of Ichigo to find he had administered first aid on her shoulder, before realizing he would have had to have administered first aid on her shoulder while she was unconscious. thumb|left|Orihime śpiąc została opatrzona Orihime spends most of the mission in the Seireitei with Uryū, and is noticed early on. Still, their times were mostly uneventful, as they evaded Kenpachi Zaraki, but are confronted by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka of the 7 Dywizja. Orihime is saved from his ambush by Uryū's swift actions. She attempts to kill the much larger Shinigami, but her Koten Zanshun attack fails with Tsubaki even getting injured. Her powers are unique but lack killing intent, hence offensively ineffective against skilled opponents. When defeated, the Shinigami tries to attack her but this results in Uryū saving her and removing the officer’s powers for cowardice. Although happy with her friend’s powers, Orihime laments her own lack of offensive power and growth through training. The pair steal Shinigami uniforms on Orihime’s influence after she defeats weaker members of the Gotei 13. She attracts the attention of Toshimori Umesada of the 9 Dywizja, resulting in Uryū protecting her from his advances before he is called off. The pair renew their search for Rukia, unaware that they are being stalked by the Captain of the Twelfth Division. thumb|right|Orihime chroni Uryū i Aramakiego przed Mayuri Kurotsuchi używając Santen Kesshun Later, Orihime reveals that Tsubaki is still injured and that she is having trouble healing him from their previous confrontation with Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. The pair are then confronted by Makizō Aramaki of the 11 Dywizja, who does not believe their story as they are without their Zanpakutōs. They are saved by members of the 12 Dywizja, but Uryū gets suspicious and figures out something is wrong, warning Orihime of the danger before the Twelfth Division Shinigami explode. Orihime managed to perform Santen Kesshun just in time to protect herself, Uryū, and Aramaki from these explosions. Aramaki becomes confused as to why Orihime saved him and why she became upset with the loss of those that had pretended to help them earlier, noting that it wasn't out of fear that she cried. She refuses to run away to save herself when Kurotsuchi is interested in her abilities. However, Uryū threatens Aramaki into running away with her in his arms to get her away from the impending battle between him and Kurotsuchi, although the latter initially tries to prevent his target from getting away. Orihime and Aramaki are found by Yachiru Kusajishi and brought back to the Eleventh Division quarters where she is questioned by its members. The whole group, with Orihime travelling upon Kenpachi Zaraki's back with a jealous Yachiru, run for the barracks where Uryū, Chad and Ganju Shiba are being held and break them out of jail. Orihime and her friends witness Kenpachi challenge Sajin Komamura, Kaname Tōsen and their vice-captains to battle before being dragged off by Yachiru in order to find Ichigo. thumb|left|Orihime i jej przyjaciele wyruszają z Soul Society Orihime identifies Ichigo’s huge Reiatsu when they arrive during the climatic battle between their friend and Byakuya Kuchiki. Orihime explains their reasons for rescuing Rukia to a confused Aramaki. She refuses to leave the area when Uryū advises her to do so, staying despite the dangers. Ichigo hurts himself by colliding heads with Orihime when the battle ends in his victory and is reassured that she was not injured at all during the mission. She tearfully informs him that she regrets not being able to help him but Ichigo thanks her anyway for her concern. Because she wasn’t healed by the 4 Dywizja, she is the only person in the Seireitei who does not hear Isane Kotetsu’s message about Sōsuke Aizen’s betrayal as the mastermind behind the entire scheme. Orihime attracts the attention of members of the Fourth Division as she heals Ichigo due to her abilities since they could leave the Ryoka alone. Orihime stays for a week in Soul Society while the others recuperate following Aizen's escape. After receiving new clothes for returning home from Uryū, Orihime begins to think he has a crush on Rukia due to the dress he made her, before discovering her Shinigami friend is not in her quarters. She reports this information to Ichigo after attempting to search for Rukia herself. They both search for her, with Orihime humorously climbing several flights of windows to Byakuya’s room and having to decline an invitation to a drink with Rangiku Matsumoto as she continued her search with Ichigo; this leads them to the Shiba household where they find Rukia. She is present when Rukia decides to stay with the Gotei 13 and forcibly gives Uryū’s dress to her friend despite Rukia not needing it in the Soul Society. While many Shinigami officers look on, Orihime enters the Senkaimon with her friends in order to return home to the world of the living. Bounto (tylko anime) Podczas inwazji Bounto pomagała przyjaciołom i uzdrawiała poszkodowanych. Arrancar Hueco Mundo thumb|left|170px|Inoue w Hueco Mundo Gdy Yammy i Ulquiorra przybyli do Karakury spotkali Ichigo a później Inoue. Podczas walki Kurosakiego z Yammym, Ulquiorra zaczął się interesować mocami Orihime. Niedługo potem porwał ją do Hueco Hundo, gdzie Orihime dostała nowy strój. Grimmjow kazał jej przywrócić swoją odciętą rękę, jako dowód jej niezwykłych zdolności. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zagubiony Shinigami Moce i Umiejętności jest to sześć wróżek kwiatowych o określonych zadaniach. Zapieczętowane są w spinkach, które Orihime dostała od swojego brata. Jej moce przypominają Kidō. Hinagiku thumb|right|Hinagiku Seiyū - Daisuke Kishio, angielski dubbing - Kirk Thornton. Hinagiku jest chudym mężczyzną z dużą opaską na oku. Jego skrzydła są niebieskie z żółtymi kropkami. Nosi obcisły, jasno fioletowy strój w cienkie paski, który obejmuje całe jego ciało. Razem z Baigonem i Lily tworzy Santen Kesshun. Wydaje się dość energiczny i porywczy, jednak jeśli to nie jest potrzebne, nie odzywa się w rozmowach Tsubakiego z Shun'ō. Baigon thumb|right|Baigon Seiyū - Kiyoyuki Yanada, angielski dubbing - Liam O'Brien. Baigon jest łysym, otyłym mężczyzną z maską ducha, która obejmuje dolną część jego twarzy. Na czubku głowy ma brązowy warkoczyk w kolorze bluzki. Zazwyczaj ma zamknięte oczy, nosi ciemno-żółtą bluzkę, a jego skrzydła zaczynają się na ramionach, co przypomina lekko zbroję. Ma czarny pas oraz blado kremowe spodnie. Wraz z Hinagiku i Lily tworzy Santen Kesshun. Jest cichy, a odzywa się tylko wtedy, gdy jest to potrzebne (np. gdy powiedział Inoue jak ma na imię). Lily thumb|right|Lily Seiyū - Rie Kugimiya, angielski dubbing - Kate Higgins. Lily jest jedyną dziewczyną Shun Shun Rikka z różowymi włosami, z trzema kokami na głowie i małą grzywką opadającą na lewą stronę twarzy. Nosi dość wyzywający, niebieski, jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy. Na lewym pośladku ma tatuaż w kształcie listka. Jej skrzydła są różowe z białymi wzorami. Ma brązowe oczy oraz żółte gogle, a na szyi nosi pomarańczowe korale. Wraz z Baigonem i Hinagiku tworzy Santen Kesshun. Jest wesołą dziewczyną oraz sprawia wrażenie energicznej. Shun'ō thumb|right|Shun'ō Seiyū - Junko Noda, angielski dubbing: Dorothy Elias-Fahn, Ameryka Łacińska i Hiszpania - Olguin Javier. Jest blondynem i sprawia wrażenie dziewczyny, ponieważ jego kucyk jest zawiązany w specyficzny, damski sposób. Zazwyczaj ma uśmiechniętą twarz i zamknięte oczy. Nosi czerwony płaszcz aż do ud. Zamek i końce rękawów są pomarańczowe. Nosi czarne rajtuzy oraz ma tylko dwa palce u nóg. Jego skrzydła są kremowe bez żadnych dodatkowych wzorów. Wraz z Ayame tworzy Sōten Kisshun. Ze wszystkich jest najbardziej rozmowny oraz wesoły, często kłóci się z Tsubakim. Ayame thumb|right|Ayme Seiyū - Tomoe Sakuragawa, angielski dubbing - Philece Sampler. Jest czarnowłosym, nieśmiałym duchem płci żeńskiej. Jej oczy są tego samego koloru co włosy, które uplecione są w dwa długie warkoczyki. Nosi różową szatę z białymi dodatkami przy końcu rękawów. Jej czerwone skrzydła są dość specyficzne ze względu na to, że są większe od niej i zasłaniają całą tylną część jej ciała, na nich zawarte są żółte wzory wokół ich początku i kwiaty na ich wolnej przestrzeni. Jest poważna i małomówna. Wraz z Shun'ō tworzy Sōten Kisshun. Tsubaki thumb|right|Tsubaki duch płci męskiej. Jest pewny siebie, porywczy i bezpośredni. Najczęściej kiedy się odzywa to prawie wszystko krytykuje. Tworzy Koten Zanshun. Techniki Umiejętności Cytaty *(O Ichigo) "Gdybym była deszczem, łączącym ze sobą niebo i ziemię, które w swej istocie nigdy nie będą razem, mogłabym połączyć ze sobą dwa serca?" *(Jak wyżej) "Chciałabym żyć pięć razy. Urodziłabym się wtedy w pięciu różnych miastach, jadłabym różne potrawy i miałabym pięć różnych przyszłości, i... zakochałabym się pięć razy w tej samej osobie." Nawigacja Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Człowiek